


Breathtaking

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I just really love sprace okay?, Im also really bad at writing their accents forgive me, M/M, There is a mention of javid but not enough to tag it, i wrote this at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race thinks Spot is breathtaking, but that kind of scares him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post made by the tumblr blog sensitivesuggestions-  
> "The way you look at me is breathtaking but it's not like I was breathing much around you anyway."

Spot had been doing whatever he could to be around Race more lately. When he sold he always made sure to be done around Sheepshead and to stop in to say hi. He'd been spending more nights in Manhattan too. Always said that he'd just been taking walks, and he stumbled into Manhattan. Nobody really believed him.

Race had been acting differently too. He tried to hide it but everyone noticed. He'd come back after selling super flustered. Or he'd be super super smiley after Spot left Manhattan to go back to Brooklyn. 

After a while though, Race started to avoid Spot. If he even heard his name he would start walking in the opposite direction. All the guys were confused, they seemed like they were along better than ever. Jack decided to confront Race about it one day.

“Hey Race, can I stop ya for a minute?” It was in the morning right after they got their papes. Most newsies had already gone to go selling, so Jack wrapped an arm around Race’s shoulders and pulled him off to a side.

“Whatcha want Jackie-boy? Ya cuttin’ into my sellin’ time!” Race knew what he was going to ask about, but he was playing dumb. He'd been told it was his strong suit.

“You was hangin’ with Spot a lot not too long ago, but then ya stopped. What's that about?” Race was about to pull something out of his ass, say he hadn't been hanging around with him a lot, but the look on Jack's face made him decide against it.

“Sure, we was hanging around together, but then we stopped. Not a big deal.” Race then tried to leave, but Jack pulled him closer in and held on tighter.

“Race, ya don't hafta hide it! From me especially! You’s the only other person that knows about Dave an’ me.” Jack then gave Race a look. _The_ look. The look that meant you had to tell him the truth. It worked on all the Manhattan newsies.

“I don't _like_ Sp- I _can't_ like Spot! He's a boy! _I'm_ a boy! He don't like boys. I'm avoiding him until I can figure out how to handle all this and hide it I guess.” Race looked frustrated more than anything. Frustrated and sad. It made Jack sad.

“Why don't you go an' say hi to Spot when you’s done selling today huh? Just do it, for ya pal Jackie.” Jack removed his arm from around Race’s shoulders only to nudge him with his elbow. He pulled a slight smile.

“Alright. But if I do somethin’ bad and I get a soakin’ I'm blamin’ you!” Race called and ran off to Sheepshead to sell and bet.

When Race was done selling, he almost forgot that he told Jack he'd say hi to Spot. He even thought about not doing it and saying that he did forget. Jack looked like he really wanted him too though, and he didn't want to let him down, so he went.

When he made it to the Brooklyn lodging house, all the Brooklyn newsies told Race that Spot was on the roof, knowing what he was there for. Race made his way up to the roof, trying to be quiet as to maybe sneak up on Spot. When he was finally up, it didn't look like Spot had noticed him, so he continued to sneak until he was right next to Spot against the ledge of the building. He was just looking at the sky.

If Spot had been surprised by Race’s presence, he didn't show it. He just turned his head to look at him.

“You been avoidin’ me. There a reason?” Race kept his eyes on the sky, but Spot kept staring at him.

“No reason. Sometimes a guy just wants a break. Got a problem with that?” Race risked a look over to Spot and and almost gasped. He was staring at him so intensely, it made his heart flutter.

“Not normally, no. But you? I got a problem with. I don't want you avoidin’ me Race. You're one of the few people I'd consider a friend.” This was a soft side of Spot that Race had never seen before. It still wasn't that soft, the way he said it sounded more like a threat, but that was still soft for Spot. Race could feel his heart thumping in his chest, but he also didn't say anything. Spot was still staring at him and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

“Why you lookin’ at me like that?” Spot’s face turned into one more of confusion. Race had been looking at him with a weird face, he couldn't place the exact expression, and it confused him.

“The way you look at me is breathtaking but it's not like I was breathing much around you anyway.” Race muttered as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Spot’s face grew surprised, something that wasn't shown on his face often, and Race realized what he had said.

“Oh God, I said that aloud didn't I? I should go.” Race then immediately turned around and tried to leave. He knew he should've kept avoiding Spot, he knew something stupid would come flying out of his mouth. Spot grabbed his arm before he could get too far and he knew he was in for a soaking.

“Race, wait!” Spot called as he grabbed Race’s arm. Race spun around and Spot pulled him by the arm the rest of the way until their lips were touching. Race stood frozen in shock for a moment but quickly melted into the kiss. They pulled away a little too quickly for Race’s liking and he chased Spot’s lips as he pulled away, making him laugh.

“That why you been avoidin’ me?” Spot laughed out. He moved his arms’ positions so that he wasn't just holding Race by the arm. He moved his arms so they were around Race’s waist and Race put his arms over Spot’s shoulders.

“Maybe.” Race said and looked down. Spot removed an arm from Race’s waist to lift his chin up and revealed that he was blushing quite a bit.

“Well whatever made ya come over today for whatever reason, I'm glad. I was gettin’ real tired of you runnin’ away from me all the time.” He placed another swift kiss to Race’s lips.

“Yeah, well you can thank Jack “Cowboy” Kelly hisself for that.” Race laughed and Spot groaned.

“Of course it was him!” Spot rolled his eyes.

“Can we just get back to kissing now?” Race pouted and Spot obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time writing anything Newsies! Or well, writing and then posting more like it, but still! I just saw this post on tumblr and was inspired to write something around it! If you want to send me a request, which I will gladly accept, send me an ask on tumblr, bentylershook ! (Seriously, I suck at ideas for what to write so requests are 100% welcome!!) Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


End file.
